JackAss with Bipper!
by sportsgallol
Summary: Bipper/Bill has just watch JackAss the movie and now wants to do some crazy and stupid stunts. Dipper is not going to be happy at all... Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**The other cast members of gravity falls will be in half of the stupid and dangerous stunts Bipper is going to do. **

Dipper: This is just great, I'm a ghost and now I got a crazy evil demon possessing my body! I hate Mondays!

Bipper/Bill: *sitting on the recliner watching T.V. and then looks at dipper with a grin* Aww stop it really you're flattering me pine tree! *looks back at the T.V.*

Dipper: *sighs and crosses his arms*

T.V.: _And now it's time for JackAss the movie!_

Bipper: hehe jackass? What is it about a donkey name jack?

Dipper: I seen this show before it's about some guys who do random and dangerous stunts.

Bipper: Interesting….

One hour later…

Bipper: That was the best movie every! Pine tree did you s- pine tree?

Dipper: *floats into the room* what do you want you freak of a Dorito?

Bipper: Why do people call me a Dorito just because I am a tringle and I'm yellow….

Dipper: *smirking*

Bipper: I am not a Dorito! But anyways I relies what I want to do now.

Dipper: *frowns* oh no.

Bipper: I am going to do dangerous and stupid stunts like they did! Except doing some of the stuff that they did with their d-

Dipper: Yeah, yeah, I get it!

Bipper: *runs out of the room* Mabel grab the camera were going to greasy dinners so I can jump of the roof and land in a huge pile of nails!

Dipper: Wait no! *floats after bill*

**Well guys that was the first chapter done, I hope you bros enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awesome I got reviews on this story! **

At the greasy dinners….

Bipper: *on the roof of greasy dinners* this is going to be great!

Dipper: You are insane! I don't want my body ending up with broken bones!

Bipper: First of all thank you for the complement and second don't worry pine tree the author of this story is going to make sure that I wouldn't die or have a lot of broken bones. I might bleed a lot but I'll be fine.

Dipper: Was it really necessary to break the fourth wall?

Bipper: Kid that's part of my job.

Dipper: Besides being a weird stalker and making deals?

Bipper: *rolls his eyes and looks down at Mabel* is the camera on?

Mabel: *gives bipper a thumbs up* All set!

Bipper: *grins and looks at the huge pile of nails*

Dipper: You and Mabel are going to put this on YouTube aren't you?

Bipper: that's the plan! Cannonball! *jumps off the roof and lands in the huge pile of nails*

Mabel: Bipper are you alright?!

Bipper: *groans but then smiles at Mabel* I'm fine shooting star my butt and other places that I should not mention are bleeding

Mabel: *giggles* ha-ha butt! *looks at bipper* Yeah I'm going to have to take you to a doctor to bandage you up. *helps bipper out of the huge pile of nails*

Bipper: Thanks.

Mabel: *helps walk bipper to the hospital* Do you think they can let me help bandage you up? I can make an awesome mummy costume for you!

Dipper: *sighs* Sadly this is just the beginning.

**Chapter two complete, more coming soon! And yes in this story Mabel knows its bill in dippers body. And thanks to him watching that movie and wanting to do those stunts he lost interest in destroying journal 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back baby! And thank you StkAmbln for the idea of bipper messing with the beavers.**

At Scuttlebutt Island A.K.A. butt island….

Bipper: Hahahaha butt island! I get it!

Mabel: *smiling* I know right?

Dipper: *sighs* Can we please just get this over with so we can go home and make sure my body wouldn't be damaged anymore?

Bipper: *facing dipper with a frown* your no fun you know that?

Mabel: why are you talking to a tree bipper?

Bipper: I'm not I just talking to your brother.

Mabel: But I can't see him.

Bipper: *sighs* I'll explain it to you later.

Beavers: *building a dam*

Mabel: *excitedly points to the beavers* There they are!

Bipper: Get your camera ready shooting star! *walks over to the beavers* aww aren't you adorable! *pets the beaver*

Mabel: *recording* Pull its tail to see what happens!

Dipper: No!

Bipper: ok! *pulls the beaver's tail*

Beaver: *growls and attacks bipper*

Bipper: *screams and runs around with a beaver biting his head* it hurts so much but I love it! aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *runs into a tree and gets knocked out*

Mabel and dipper: *laughing*

Beaver: *angrily chatters and runs away*

Mabel: He'll be fine.

Dipper: *grins*

Mabel: Now to put this on YouTube! *skips away*

**More will come soon!**


End file.
